toweringfandomcom-20200213-history
Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Marinette Dupain-Cheng é um dos principais protagonistas de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir . Marinette é estudante do Collège Françoise Dupont em Paris, França. Ela também é uma estilista de moda. Quando seus brincos mágicos são habitados por um kwami chamado Tikki , Marinette ganha o poder da boa sorte / criação e pode se transformar no super-herói Joaninha . Ela também é a anfitriã da heroína reencarnada: Maddie D'Amore-Chance . Aparência Marinette é meio francês e meio chinês. Ela tem olhos azuis, e reflexos de cabelo azul escuro que ela geralmente usa em duas tranças com laços de cabelo vermelho. Em uma foto de classe anterior de "Reflekta", é mostrado que ela costumava usar o cabelo em um coque. Ela usa um blazer cinza escuro com mangas arregaçadas. O interior do blazer é forrado de branco com bolinhas cor de rosa. O corte é preto. Por baixo, Marinette usa uma camiseta branca com costura preta e um design abaixo do colarinho. O design em si tem flores rosa e folhas pretas. Ela usa calça rosa com o interior forrado de branco com bolinhas rosa também. Sapatilhas de ballet rosa claro com solas vermelhas escuras adornam seus pés. Ela também usa seus brincos, que são pretos quando não estão segurando Tikki. Muitas vezes, ela usa uma bolsa rosa claro com uma fina faixa preta sobre o ombro direito, um fecho dourado, manchas brancas e um desenho de flores rosa claro, branco e preto no lado voltado para fora. Personalidade A kind and clumsy girl, Marinette is also happy, cheerful, and generous. She loves fashion, her friends and family, and her crush Adrien. Despite her outgoing personality, she struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem. In a situation she deems dangerous, like doing something for Adrien or losing a book that will expose her secret identity, she becomes very nervous and awkward, failing to keep calm and being quick to panic. She cares deeply for other people, and she usually puts their feelings and interests before her own, in some cases at a personal cost. Despite being genuinely kind, she does have her limits, such as in "The Evillustrator", when she gets irritated with Chloé to the point that, as Ladybug, she refuses to continue watching and protecting her. She can also act impulsively and irrationally at times, as shown when she tries to deflect the false accusation of "stealing" Chloé's bracelet onto others who are also innocent. Although she is absent-minded and acts before thinking at times, she is clever, a trait shown by the fact that she hid her signature in her bowler hat design; when Chloé steals her design, this exposes her. As Ladybug, she retains many of her alter ego's characteristics, but she is much stronger and her confidence, cleverness, and bravery are more prominent. Her quick-thinking, resourcefulness, and wit are more obvious, especially when she is figuring out how to utilize her Lucky Charm. As Ladybug, she strives to rescue everyone, including those akumatized by Hawkmoth. Ladybug is aware of her popularity, but does not let this go to her head. No matter the difficulty of her tasks, she does everything in her power to set things right while keeping up with her everyday responsibilities, like designing Jagged Stone's cover album. Relationships Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Marinette has a "secret" crush on Adrien. On the walls of her room and in several photo frames are pictures of him from various magazines. She often daydreams about him and longs to win his heart, but her awkwardness around him makes it a great challenge for her. However, Marinette has prioritized Adrien's happiness over her own. On Adrien's birthday in "The Bubbler, she accepts that he thinks that her gift is from his father because Adrien is so pleased to have gotten such a gift from him. Gradually, in later episodes such as "Kung Food" and "The Gamer", she becomes more comfortable and confident around him, being able to speak normally with him and express herself. Marinette never heard of Adrien before the events of "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origin Part 1)", and first meets him in his civilian form in the next episode. They start off with the wrong foot: Marinette enters the class just as Adrien tries to detach the chewing gum Chloé stuck on her seat, resulting in Marinette quickly believing that he was sticking the gum for Chloé. She is very offended by that gesture, and refuses to speak with Adrien until after school, not even letting him explain his side of the story. That rainy afternoon, Adrien manages to speak with her, explaining what really happened. He then offers his umbrella to her, and she's so impressed by his kindness that she starts to develop a crush on him, even stuttering when bidding him goodbye. When it comes to Cat Noir, Ladybug sees him as a worthy partner in fighting crime and cares deeply for him. While Cat Noir constantly flirts with her, Ladybug mostly sidesteps his romantic gestures, and often gets annoyed with him if the moment is inappropriate (like when they're fighting a villain); however, she does display affection for him. In "The Evillustrator", when Cat Noir arrives to discuss stopping the villain with Marinette, she mocks him by "mouthing" words with her hands as he shows off, but she does smile and giggle to herself after he leaves. In a webisode, Marinette says that she would possibly give Cat Noir a chance if Adrien did not exist, though she immediately dismisses the thought because she doesn't want to think of a world without Adrien. Despite their teasing relationship, the two are a team: they have a lot of faith and trust in the other. Additionally, they support each other and are willing to risk their lives for the other. She is aware that he wants to know her secret identity but thinks it's better if no one knows hers for the sake of protecting humanity. Tikki Marinette's kwami, Tikki, allows her to transform into Ladybug. They have a good relationship as partners and friends, and Marinette appreciates Tikki's attempts to cheer her up after she has "failed" with Adrien or displayed "incompetence" as Ladybug. Hawk Moth Marinette is fully aware that Hawk Moth is the culprit for the akumas and supervillains, but it's unknown if she has ever met him. She always works hard to stop him, not wanting him to win by taking her Miraculous. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Ladybug and Cat Noir are introduced to Hawk Moth when akumas form a large version of Hawk Moth's head while they're fighting Stoneheart at the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug, rather than being intimidated, confidently warns Hawk Moth that she and Cat Noir will find him, and he'll be the one giving them his Miraculous. Alya Césaire Marinette enjoys spending time with Alya, her best friend. Although often frozen with fear whenever Alya assists her with doing something with or for Adrien, Marinette is thankful for her pushing her forward. Alya's desire to find out more about Ladybug and her secret identity has caused many problems for Marinette, who wants to let Alya know but realizes it's not the best idea. She panics when Alya finds the history book she dropped as Ladybug in The Pharaoh, and she is utterly astounded when Alya leaves her a note saying she knows who Ladybug is in Lady Wifi. Alya's attempts to find the truth about Ladybug can be exasperating for Marinette, but she does her best to conceal her identity from her. Both find Chloé awful, and both support each other in any way that they can. Marinette first meets Alya in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)": Alya is a new student of the class, and fights against Chloé for her. After chatting a bit about how them, the good guys, must fight Chloé, the bad guys (thing she learned reading Majestia), they share the only macaron Marinette has left, starting their friendship. They quickly become close friends: Marinette, throughout the Origins episodes, wants to give her Miraculous and Tikki to Alya, thinking she would make a better Ladybug than her because of her love of superheroes, even getting to the point of putting the earrings in her bag without her watching. However, Alya plays a key part in Marinette's confidence: she incites Ladybug in her first fight, she continuously praises her the next day and, finally, when she gets in danger by following Stoneheart, it gives enough confidence to Marinette to make her transform for the second time. Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng Whenever she is with her parents, Marinette is shown to love them and support them, just like they do. When the Bubbler's bubbles take her parents away, Marinette deeply desires to save them and all of the parents. She often plays video games with her father. Chloé Bourgeois Marinette despises Chloé. She hates how Chloé mistreats everyone, including her "best friend," Sabrina. As Chloé's main target, she constantly deals with Chloé's despicable attitude towards her. Chloé's love for Ladybug doesn't change Marinette's attitude, either -- it only makes watching or protecting her more annoying. Considering Chloé to be her rival for Adrien's affection, she doesn't like how she is always throwing herself at him, at one time using her Lucky Charm out of jealousy to prevent her from kissing Adrien while slow dancing. Marinette especially dislikes it when people accuse her of being just like Chloé, yet she is sadly aware sometimes that it might be true to some extent. Nevertheless, Marinette reluctantly deals with Chloé with occasional thrilling success, like when she reveals that Chloé stole her bowler hat design by revealing a special design on that hat that is actually hers. Sabrina Raincomprix Marinette isn't close to Sabrina, but she feels bad that Chloé abuses her so unfairly. In "The Evillustrator", when she stands up for Sabrina, she is surprised that Sabrina immediately tries to befriend her, including doing her geography homework for her, much to her discomfort. Because she agrees to go to a party with the Evillustrator in order to defeat him, she sadly tells Sabrina that working on the presentation later at night won't work, which greatly upsets Sabrina, and she is hurt when Sabrina accuses her of being just like Chloé. Nathanaël Marinette likes Nathanaël and thinks he is an excellent artist, but she never expected him to have a crush on her until Chloé reveals it to everyone in "The Evillustrator". She agrees with him (while he is Evillustrator) that Chloé is egotistical and nasty, and she gets frustrated when he, like Sabrina earlier, accuses her of being just like Chloé after she reveals that she teamed up with Cat Noir to stop him. Manon Chamack Manon, being a child with an energetic personality and is tiring for Marinette, who doesn't have experience with having siblings or skill with bonding with younger children. No matter how exhausting it is to take care of Manon, Marinette does care for her and her safety, promising to her as Ladybug that she'll save her and Alya from the ice dome they're trapped in. Abilities Marinette has talent in fashion design. She sketches ideas in a notebook, and she can sew by hand or with a machine. She wears her own creations, such as her purse and her schoolbag, and she also makes things for others, like Adrien's scarf and the bakery's logo. Her skills in this field are exceptional for an amateur, such as when her pigeon-styled derby hat that she made is good enough to be recognized by a professional designer, Gabriel, despite the fact that she has never made one before. She is also very skilled at video games, easily beating Max and getting the highest score in the entire school. She is also skilled at making puppets of Ladybug, Chat Noir and various villains. Marinette appears to have high stamina and endurance even in her civilian form, as she runs long distances without stopping. As Ladybug, she has enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, strength, and observation. She has remarkable talent with wielding her yo-yo, like using it as a grappling hook, rope, and weapon. Her special power, Lucky Charm, helps her by summoning an object that she uses to achieve her objective, it often being to stop a villain. However, it drains her power and reverts her back to Marinette shortly afterwards, so she has to use it wisely. After the akuma is released from its corrupted object, she can open her yo-yo and throw it to grab it, remove the energy that Hawk Moth charged it with, and release it as a normal butterfly. Once the villain is dealt with, Ladybug can throw her Lucky Charm object into the air and use the Miraculous Ladybug, which will make it revert back to energy and fix all of the damage done since the villain was created. On Yen Sid's Team Trivia * Ladybugs are known to be symbols of good luck. * Thomas Astruc created Ladybug around 2005 when he was exchanging drawings on post-it notes with another worker and made one with the superheroine. * In the fake comic book covers of The Mini Menace Ladybug, Marinette's name was Marietta. * Marinette's design changed from the Ladybug PV version. Her anime design included jean shorts, and as Ladybug, she had a red-orange face mask without black spots and two long red-orange ribbons attached to each pigtail. She also had longer hair and lacked freckles. ** In the PV, Marinette's earrings were always red with five spots, no matter if she was Ladybug or Marinette. She also only wore them as a civilian when needing to transform, not having them in public. ** PV Ladybug's costume differs from the CGI Ladybug as well, with PV Ladybug's spots being found only on her torso (her legs and feet were completely red) and with the yo-yo having a beaded chain. PV Ladybug's hair and hair ribbons are also significantly longer than the current version of Ladybug. ** Her anime version is less shy around her crush, as she's able to be very close to Félix without panicking or being nervous. She even asks him out while slightly blushing and looking right at him, although Félix coldly refuses. * Marinette's CGI design seems to have gone through a change as well. Earlier footage and images of Marinette included dark blueish-black hair, red tips of hair at the end of her pigtails, and blueish-gray eyes. * In a placeholder animation, Ladybug was seen wielding a sword. Whether or not this is to be used as a new weapon or a Lucky Charm object is unknown. * During the earlier stages of development, Ladybug wasn't allowed to abuse her powers of good luck, or else something bad would happen to her. As of now, it is unknown if Ladybug still has this issue, since, as seen in "The Bubbler", all that happens when she selfishly uses Lucky Charm is that she runs out of power and loses her transformation. *In the English version, the pronunciation of the name Marinette with "mar" as in "marinade" is used, and in French, and other countries, the pronunciation with "mar" as in "market" is used. *The first part of her last name, "Dupain", comes from the French words "du pain", which mean "of the bread" or "some bread". This is a reference to her father's job as a baker. *"Marinette" translates as "the one who rises." "Cheng," the second part of her last name, translates as "to make." Literally, Marinette's name is "the one who rises to make bread." * Her responsibilities as a superhero not only include fighting akumatized villains but also patrolling and many other things. * Marinette is right-handed, but this changes depending on animation errors. * In "Stormy Weather", Marinette's infatuation with Adrien is revealed to even include plans for a family. The names of their supposed children are Hugo, Emma, and Louis—all traditional French names. Aside from these, she also appears fond of dogs and especially hamsters. *She briefly considers a black cat as well but rejects it for some reason, likely because of Cat Noir. * Although not having any romantic feelings towards Cat Noir, in the first French webisode Marinette reveals that she's aware he might have a crush on her, and she admits she might have given him a chance if Adrien hadn't been around. * In the Korean and French dubs of "The Pharaoh", Alya says that Ladybug might be a 9th grader, while in the English dub of the episode she says she might be a 10th grader. * Ladybug's legacy is over 5000 years old, as revealed in "The Pharaoh". * Marinette is naturally flexible, and even more as Ladybug because of her enhanced physical abilities. * Marinette's hair color is a homage to old comic books that would use blue highlights on black hair. * Marinette has stolen both Adrien's and Alya's phones during the series. Ironically, however, both thefts were unintentional and involved her trying to hide a fact from the respective owners. * Marinette sleeps with her pigtails on, as seen in the opening of "The Bubbler" and the ending of "The Pharaoh". ** She has also stolen and returned Chloé's phone. * Ela é parcialmente responsável pela vulnerabilidade de Theo para ficar akumatized. ** Ela também é responsável por Max's, Chloé, Lila e parcialmente pelas akumatizações de Manon. Isso faz dela a segunda pessoa que causou mais akumatizações na primeira temporada, sendo a primeira a Chloé. Category:Reincarnation of Heroes Category:Reincarnated